


Juntos

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defteros lleva a su hermano a su último lugar de descanso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

El volcán rugía. Defteros tosió. Sus vías respiratorias parecían contraerse en reacción a los dañinos humos. Las paredes internas de su nariz se sentían secas, no importaba cuánto aspirara por ella, no había manera de filtrar las impurezas, y la sensación de encontrarse a punto de ahogar se alargaba indefinidamente. Una agonía sostenida, que había iniciado a deshacerlo desde rato atrás y, con seguridad, se extendería hasta el último segundo que le quedara de vida.

Aspros se había revelado ligero. Incluso con la armadura, se trató de un peso que Defteros acogió entre sus brazos con un fervor sin sentido; aferrándose a él como si quedaran resquicios rescatables de lo que acababa de destruir.

Se apresuró a ese lugar sin mirar atrás, sin hacer escala en el templo que su hermano había estado consignado a proteger; no había otra cosa que necesitara llevar a donde iba. La idea de enterrarlo en el Santuario fue una que despidió con impensada rapidez. Aspros era demasiado brillante como para acabar bajo tierra. Cuando Defteros llegó al sitio de su penitencia, Aspros todavía despedía tibieza entre sus brazos.

Aspros alimentaría el fuego, y luego, Defteros literalmente se fundiría con él.

Despegó las piezas de la armadura con tirones ansiosos a los que no pudo imprimir demasiada delicadeza. Lágrimas desdeñosas empapaban sus pestañas, mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en una expresión indefinida. Era difícil que una emoción se colocara dominante cuando todas las que lo sacudían se mostraban igual de violentas, intensas y verdaderas. El desgarrador dolor, reacción esencial ante la muerte de su hermano, no se presentaba como algo medible, pero se podía comparar a la ácida culpabilidad que parecía corroer indolentemente lo que quedaba de su sistema nervioso. _Pero no es mi culpa, no me diste otra opción._

Los trozos dorados fueron arrojados alrededor sin el menor cuidado. La simple existencia de Ese disfraz brillante los había empujado por desviaciones opuestas, sentenciadas a jamás encontrarse de nuevo.

La pechera rota fue dejada hasta el final. Vaciló por varios minutos, sumido en una estupefacción temblorosa, sus ojos fijos en la huella profunda y determinada que su puño había impuesto, y de donde había emergido cantidad desmesurada de sangre que ya se observaba pegajosa y oscurecida. Había dejado de fluir un buen rato atrás, ahora sencillamente manchaba de manera consistente varias partes de la armadura, y había sido absorbida por la ropa que su hermano usaba debajo, coloreada en desagradable tono purpúreo.

La misma sustancia —evidencia de su crimen y del parentesco que los unía— también se colgaba a sus propios dedos, resecándose, y en múltiples puntos del rostro pálido de Aspros.

Defteros dejó a su hermano totalmente desprotegido del ropaje sagrado que los había maldecido a ambos, y recogió su inerte forma una vez más para otro abrazo amargo que no sería correspondido.

Pocas veces había estado así de cerca de Aspros. La mayor parte del tiempo lo había nombrado como algo inalcanzable que, pese a ello, merecía ser seguido.

Imprimió fuerza a sus pies y se impulsó para incorporarse. Esta vez, Aspros se sintió pesado, tanto que Defteros flaqueó considerablemente en los pocos pasos que lo separaban del cráter humeante del volcán. Presionó su mejilla contra la frente del otro, cerró los ojos con fuerza al asimilar que no quedaba ningún rastro de calidez en la piel de su gemelo. Tensó los labios y miró el par de ojos sellados por oscuras filas de largas pestañas que nunca le habían parecido tan infantiles como en ese momento. Aspros simulaba dormir, pero lo hacía con un gesto imperceptiblemente triste, aunque Defteros no despedía la posibilidad de estárselo imaginando.

Soltó una honda exhalación que no sirvió para liberar ni una pizca de desconsuelo. Y lo dejó ir. Pero a final de cuentas, como siempre, en una costumbre imposible de despejar, lo siguió. Y se quedó ahí a acompañarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño coso que no me acuerdo cuándo escribí xD lo encontré por ahí perdido... espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
